


【叶张】东云之蝶 下（0.5）

by hellenchen



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellenchen/pseuds/hellenchen





	【叶张】东云之蝶 下（0.5）

下（0.5）

“真不考我们学校？”  
“不考。”  
“选个九州的学校吧，方便找你。”叶修不想和他多加计较，退一步说道。  
“我想考你母校。”  
“那就彻底异地了，你如果觉得没问题，就尽管按自己的想法做。”  
“我觉得我考虑得已经相当充分了。”  
“于是这就是你经过充分考虑后所做的决定？有什么问题可以和我说，你不说的话，我没法替你分担。”  
“不用，你需要思考的问题和我本就不同，叶修，我认为以你，根本不会想到。”  
“你指的是什么方面的？”  
“各种方面，没法深入。”他声音极少的有些尖锐。  
“既然你觉得我们本就是相对平等的关系，那么为什么可以什么都不告诉我，或者说干脆不需要靠一下我？”  
“没有十足把握对方能够帮到自己忙的地方，还不如不说，说了也是徒增双方的烦恼。”

他的小情人话本来就少，正经和他谈些事情，往往也会绕到这般尴尬的境地。叶修不是很明白，这种隔着玻璃在接吻的感触到底是什么回事，对方清晰的一张脸，触感却是冰冷，那么现在他们最融洽的时刻反而只有在床上。十指抚摸肉体，掌心里微溢的汗水侵覆肌肤之上。比之他第一次接触接触这具身体时的情景，显然现在这具被身体更有被尘世打磨过的略旧的言灵感。那时候是纯白色，有着不确定和无限可能。而此时平添了一层淡淡的黄昏韵致，这是叶修给他留下的痕迹，是私心可以宣称主权的有关人体温热的印记。叶修当然可以从容地看穿他大多数的心理活动，但不代表他可以完全地拿捏他。起初一种久违的挑战感随着交往时间的拉长，变成了一种令他不安而又迟疑的感觉。像是点起一支想要抽的烟，却被火星烧到手指的麻烦。  
这样的画面堆砌多了，他抬起头看到黄少天时的心情就变得有种额外的解脱。黄少天似乎是什么都会说出口的个性，可能某些时候带着三分的故意夸张，但那又如何呢，毕竟张新杰现在已经如同一本沉重的俳句集，风雅是风雅，但耗脑难解令人缺乏读下去的勇气。  
学校对交换留学的学生一般都态度比较宽松，黄少天自从来了熊本，日常的生活倒是以周边观光为主，刚一个月不到，阿苏长崎别府都转了个遍。叶修认识黄少天是因为周三会去给学部上人文基础的大课，此类课学生大半会在阶梯教室里趴了个人仰马翻，唯有黄少天每次都精神抖擞神采熠熠地直接往第二排一坐，听课做笔记都很认真，临到课后还会去问问叶修几个问题。三周这么一接触，两人彼此熟悉了起来，渐渐地话题就不仅限于课堂之内。现在每周三叶修都会达成默契似地和他一起午饭。

“叶先生，你在么你在么，中午老时间OK？”黄少天的消息照例蹦跳了进来。  
“等个几分钟，收拾下就出来。”  
“我说你们食堂的饭菜好难吃，还那么贵。”  
“今天中午和我一起？带你去个好吃的窗口。”  
“好呀好呀，你妹的异国他乡水土不服再下去我就要饿死了。”  
几个热门的定食窗口被直接绕了过去，叶修把他领去了担担面的窗口，刷了两碗面的钱。  
“辣的能吃么？”先斩后奏几乎是一种形式主义的民主。  
“一般，你懂的，广东人这方面比较弱鸡。”他在叶修身后伸了伸头看了眼实物图。

 

黄少天甚至主动要请他一起出去玩，几次三番他都微笑着拒绝了他，毕竟他的周末还得留给张新杰。次数多了黄少天当然忍不住问他：  
“看着你一副生人勿进的样子，想不到居然不是孤家寡人啊？”  
“我名草有主，死了这份心吧你。”他啪的一声手上的卷子就拍在了黄少天头上。  
黄少天倒也不气恼，文字泡攻势压上，干脆就把详细细节都给问得清清楚楚的。  
“好可惜，要是你是单身，我就追你。”话一出口，他脸颊微微一红。  
这神情这喧闹的活泼，倒是挺像苏沐秋的。叶修不禁有些出神。  
苏沐秋，是他在赴日前的青梅竹马，他一直以为自己和苏沐秋是两个永不分离的存在。那时候一起念书，有叶修的地方就有苏沐秋，苏沐秋个性明朗活泼，父母早亡，家里只有一个妹妹，苏沐秋活泼而又精明的一面令他想起黄少天，而似乎永不会被困乏现实所打败的一面又让他勾起对张新杰的联想，其实张新杰好几次抬头看到叶修家里放置的那个镜框，叶修一直并未将它故意藏起。他抿了抿嘴唇最终还是没有能开口，仿佛这一开口自己就像在认输般的。而叶修自己也在思考，是否潜意识他正借此对张新杰耀武扬威，又或许是用这样的方式为自己竖起一道安全的壁垒。

“要不要我们双方都冷静一段时间，这个周末你就专心复习功课，别来了吧。”总而言之，叶修觉得自己需要歇一歇，所以这些话也算说得如释重负。  
“好。”对方没有提出任何质疑，只是简简单单回复了一个字。  
骨子里大约叶修也会想这将是对张新杰的一种惩罚。虽然他没有搞明白在他这样的年纪为何还要用这种不算多高明的手法激起一个少年的悔恨之心。如此不顺从，令他微微皱眉。一种手背撞到桌角的不适。

虽然和他说了冷静一段时间，但张新杰居然还在会站在在街角，叶修带着黄少天开车经过，张新杰也不知道是否只为了看一眼叶修经过的身影。那具一如既往的瘦削的身材，黑漆漆的眼瞳，望一眼就会觉得天光极亮的透明。叶修想他本该是他阴霾里独有的私密，何以此时站在街头抛头露面，面对着众人昏庸之目光，或许他这样的人站在自己的身边本来就是个笑话。黄少天一边嘴里塞着PINO一边含含糊糊依然说个不停，看着叶修的表情他用手在他眼前晃了晃道：  
“老叶，看迷糊了？”  
“你等下。”叶修皱了皱眉头随即下了车。  
“新杰。”  
“我刚下班，正准备回家。”他语气有些急促，明显地想掩饰。  
“喂喂，这个就是你那个小学霸么，你好，我叫黄少天，是叶老师这里的学生。”黄少天哪里会乖乖呆在车里不动。  
“你好。”张新杰点点头。  
“既然没什么事，我先走了，还得陪朋友。”

 

“老叶，看不出来你魅力还挺大的。”  
“废话，否则你干嘛喜欢哥？”  
“别舍不得啊，我可以和他公平竞争。”  
“你说他性子那么烈，我该拿他怎么办？”叶修笑笑。  
“放置PLAY呗，不过看样子如果你不妥善处理，说不定会闹出人命。”  
“不会，他不是那种会给人带来麻烦的人。”  
“难道我就很麻烦么！”  
“你说呢？等我的耳朵受不了这样持续二十四小时的强力攻击，就考虑送你打道回府。”  
“我靠，老叶你这个人太没良心了，冬假还没到呢，你这就要赶我走了！”黄少天气得一颗PINO差点没噎在喉咙里。

“叶修…力是相互的，你要当是在嫖我，那我也不介意嫖了你那么多天。”  
“分手吧，你我的时间都非常宝贵，我也缺乏陪你玩玩的觉悟，是以互相都不要再浪费时间。”  
“行，都听你的。”叶修向来不习惯解释和纠缠，于是立即回了条LINE过去，然后把手机随手扔在了床上。

活了这么大一把年纪，叶修还是第一被人甩。名义上恢复自由身的叶修终于可以正大光明地和黄少天去九重桥看秋叶，其实他还是没有搞懂这段分手是怎么回事。叶修不是个薄情的人，或者说因为懒和惯性，于他而言狠心结束一段关系也并不容易。他始终处在一种合约一式两份，自己还没签完的状态。

黄少天是没法养在笼子里的，精明狡猾如同泥鳅一般，他也从来没有幻想过长久地和黄少天同一屋檐下，他只是笑着看着他表情生动绘声绘色地和他讲学校的所见所闻，带着对生命永远征服的活力。他是可爱的，共同能走一段就是笔额外的横财，但是他和张新杰一样，双手搂在他脖颈上，想要他再快点再多给点从来不会隐瞒和藏匿。一种想要与他平起平坐的执念呼之欲出。

 

黄少天或许是不会甘于原地等待的，倒是主动去找了张新杰聊聊，两个人坐在咖啡馆里黄少天开始滔滔不绝有得没得从天气说到学校，从学校说到各种风土人情，  
“你跟他分手后，我和他去宾馆开过房，知道发生了什么了么。”黄少天笑得有些自嘲。  
“澡洗了，衣服脱了，我给他口完，这家伙居然定力那么好，接下来他说不行。这不是玩我么？”  
“我想你并没有向我交待这些的必要。”  
“嗳，我突然有个点子，我们玩个游戏耍耍老叶好么?”黄少天眨了眨右眼笑道。

 

两个人坐在电车里往JR车站去，黄少天兴致勃勃地搜索周边的旅馆，很快黄少天搜到个价格合适的，两个人开了间房，然后张新杰洗了个澡出来，他也就如法炮制地很快洗完了。两个人坐在床边，张新杰扯了毛巾就着黄少天湿漉漉的头发给他揉搓了一会儿。  
“我自己来吧，啊哟，让你这样怪不好意思的。”黄少天脸一红，忍不住笑笑。  
“替你节省接下来的体力罢了，别想多。”  
黄少天在心里默默喊了句，艹，话量就骤减了三分之二。他光裸着身体不紧不慢给他吹着头发，若有若无之际总会有互相肢体的触碰，黄少天感觉心里有种说不出的心悸，现在张新杰可以和黄少天一起谈论些他无法和叶修谈论的话题，可以共同分享一些只有彼此才在乎的秘密。  
黄少天的扩张做得比叶修似乎更有耐心，他随即扶着对方的勃起缓慢地将身体坐下去，然后是平静和舒缓的一种沉默。就着连接处紧紧地环抱在一起，两只小兽互相上下其手。肋骨硌着肋骨，白色和蜜色的肤色交融，黄少天温柔地亲吻他的耳垂，张新杰能听到对方的心跳，平稳而又有力。

“你没和叶修开过房？”  
“没有，都是直接去他家。”  
黄少天叹了口气，但很快又恢复了跃跃欲试的表情问道：  
“现在感觉是不是很好？”  
“谈不上什么感觉，就是舒服，或者说除了舒服就没其他的了。”  
“都没点鼓励？我以为没有比较，就没法辨别爱情。”  
“那么我不爱你，显而易见的。”  
“你这样性格的人我真是没怎么接触过，觉得有点…刺激吧”他咧开嘴笑了，露出两边尖尖的虎牙。  
“但你不需要那种刺激，你喜欢的是叶修。”他不置可否。  
“对啊，我喜欢老叶，可是我没有调教他的耐心。你知道半年后，我就会回国，那不实际。”他继续吻他的脖颈  
“你可以来日本继续留学，这并不难。”  
“可我不想，呆长了就是个无趣的地方，他可以提前养老，我可没老。”他扶着他的腰，继续探寻对方体内那个隐秘的敏感点。  
“还有那个苏沐秋，我不想和死者比赛。”  
“不会，死者终究只是幻影罢了，重要的是他在想什么。”  
“你知道？”  
“很可惜，我并不知道，所以觉得先分手也无妨。”  
“停停停，这个思路太绕了，我不想继续思考下去，所以这个烫手山芋扔给你了，这事我干不了。”  
“一个几乎不可能达成的任务是么？”  
“那你有几分把握？”语气里有着几分幽幽的不甘，但更多的还是冷静。  
“毫无把握，但我想我没法停止喜欢他这件事，他是我的。”  
“我勒个去啊，突然感觉叶修惹上了一个大麻烦，我知道他为什么看到你怕了。张新杰你好可怕。”  
“我哪有！”他似乎有点生气似地辩解道。  
“反正，你不听他话，我都知道。”  
“可是我为什么要听话？”他不解道。  
“哎，为什么我们现在要聊这些，赶紧赶紧办事，我说你自己动给我看看好么，给我充值点虚荣心。”他在他腰肢紧紧就捏了一把。  
张新杰突然就笑出来，黄少天也没搞懂他在开心什么。但是之后他就真的自己动起来，还出人意料地在他耳边低低叫了几声黄少。黄少天给他叫的就有点里面憋不住想要射出来。  
他把手伸下去抚摸他们连接的地方，感觉对方的身体整个地把它绞了进去。  
“让我也试试？”翻了个身，他突然兴致上来了。  
“不会吧？”  
“礼尚往来啊，再说我觉得你的体力大概没我好。”他俯身下来，屁股撅得很高，黄少天心里一个颤抖。  
“喂喂喂，我告诉你哦张新杰，不行你告诉我，可别乱来。”  
“行不行，总得试过了才知道。”居高临下，他开始盯着黄少天两腿间仔细摸索。

起初或许只是关于叶修的一场角力，但计划赶不上变化，这个本就虚无的主题硬是被丢弃到了一旁，黄少天没有明白这样的共识到底是如何达成的，他把自己的声音摁了下去后，空调排风的声音就显得有些吵，一如现在他有些难以言说的心境。张新杰一边吻上他的大腿内侧，一边用手指进进出出地在里面寻着位置，黄少天忍不住就说道：  
“再往里面点。”  
那人好学生般就真的往里再探了些距离，刚才一场情事留下的汗水使得气氛有些淫靡。黄少天为了调节下节奏转过脸望了下窗外，十二楼的楼层，视野一片空旷，并没有什么可以欣赏的悦目景色，只有乌鸦在不远处的广告牌上整齐地排成一排，天色被分割成上下两块，他的快感和违和也同时被分去两处。张新杰终于找对了地方，真被摁到了那处敏感，前端就忍不住有些涨。张新杰撕了套子带上，慢慢推进去，黄少天的嘴唇泛着缺氧般的红润，张新杰随即吻上了身下人的这片唯一干涸的地方。黄少天平日就不习惯于忍耐，哼哼唧唧的喘息声随着他的抽插变得越来越大。床垫软度始终，白色的低反射枕上是黄少天渗着汗珠的乌黑后脑勺，他感觉自己整个人都陷在一片失控的柔软里。

张新杰正在模仿一种情景，蓄意一场同样可笑的报复。那人喜欢的东西，那么必然有与众不同之处，现在就把对方的双腿压到胸口，他继续狠狠地捅进去，再吻黄少天的脖颈，薄汗带出的咸味令人联想到眼泪的滋味。然后就真的眼泪止不住，他现在正被魔怔的兽所捕获，情绪整个都黏附在错乱的蜘蛛网之上。而哭泣如此简单粗暴，仿佛可以击碎他继续向周遭说明具体原因的必要性。  
“我都懂的，你别哭。”黄少天把他揽得离贴紧了自己，吻了下他的额头。  
“别吵。”他勉强挤出来两个字。  
“他喜欢你的，所以…你别哭。”像是明白了什么，他轻轻揉搓了下对方的后脑勺无奈地笑了。


End file.
